Outlaws
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Rated for mention of terrorism How the Matrix might have explained the chase scene in Reloaded.


Outlaws 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: My first Matrix fic, so brace yourselves.  

Summary: How the Matrix might have explained the chase scene in _Reloaded_.  

Note: This is meant to be a one-shot.  I have little intention of adding further chapters.  

***********************************************************************

A television in an anonymous room is tuned to a news channel, where the anchorman is wrapping up a report on the city council matter of another state.  Clearing his throat and glancing at his notes, he begins a new report.  

"In other news, criminals run rampant in the streets.  The citizens of the downtown section of the city were treated to a violent chase today.  The escapade began when two vehicles, one car and one truck, exploded out of a garage and tore down the streets.  An occupant of the truck opened fire on the car for most of the chase, luckily not hitting any innocent bystanders.  

"Police were quick to respond to the action, sending initially eight cars before ordering more to become involved.  The officers failed to stop the car and truck from escaping the city's downtown to the freeway, where things only became more intense—and consequential."  

The anchorman vanishes from sight as footage of the freeway in question is shown, littered with wreckage and the chase's other battle scars.  The anchorman's voice continues to speak.  

"Once on the freeway, the gunman in the truck continued to fire upon the car being chased, intentionally using his weapon on any vehicles that got in his way, namely an SUV and a car.  The car he was chasing had returned fire momentarily before entering the freeway, but then only took bullets.  

"The pursuit took an interesting turn when one squad car forced the silver Civic being chased by the gunman into the sidewall of the freeway in an attempt to stop it.  The Civic, however, turned onto an exiting overpass, eluding police momentarily.  

"The gunman in the truck followed the Civic onto the overpass, but two of the Civic's passengers, a woman and an older man, jumped onto an eighteen-wheeler that was hauling motorcycles when it passed beneath them.  The Civic's third passenger, an African-American man, was almost run over by the truck, but, in an amazing display of abilities, dodged at the last second and used, of all things, a sword to slice through the truck's tires.  

"Unable to maintain control, the truck rolled onto its side and the African-American man pulled out a gun and shot the gas tank, exploding the truck before he himself jumped onto the top of a passing tractor trailer.  

"The woman and the older man, having stolen a motorcycle from the truck they hitched a ride on, took police on a wild chase down part of the freeway before turning around and, incredibly, weaving their way back and forth through three lanes of oncoming traffic in an attempt to elude authorities.  

"They met up with their companion, and the older man was, amazingly, grabbing off the passing motorcycle by the African-American man and swung onto the top of the truck he was on.  The woman continued to be followed by police for several more moments, but then escaped by way of an available exit.  

"Her friends, however, were not so lucky.  Someone who appeared to be a federal agent, waiting for the African-American and older man, leapt onto the truck and engaged the African-American man in a madcap martial arts fight, the footage of which was confiscated by other federal agents, or it otherwise would have been shown.  

"During the fight, the African-American man was knocked from the top of the tractor-trailer, but saved by a car following right behind it when he landed on the car's windshield.  The vehicle, which police now believe had compatriots of the Civic's passengers, maneuvered to the tractor-trailer's front and the African-American, in a jaw-dropping display of physical ability, leapt from the car transporting him up onto the truck's top, kicking the federal agent off and through the windshield of a car right behind the truck.  

"Further up the freeway, a second tractor-trailer turned itself around and made its way toward the one transporting the African-American and the older man.  The two trucks met in a head-on collision which caused them to explode, destroying a good part of the freeway and killing the two men."  

The footage is replaced by the anchorman.  

"This station has learned that the individuals involved in the Civic were none other than members of the infamous terrorist organization known as the Resistance, specifically Trinity and Morpheus.  The third person, an older man of possibly Asian descent, remains unidentified, as do the occupants of the truck.  

"Investigators are speculating that the chase had to do with the Resistance's recent increase in activity.  It is believed that the Resistance, led by the mastermind Morpheus, is attempting to gain control of the city's criminal underworld.  From the evidence gathered today, the Resistance made an unwise action, earning them the wrath of one of the city's crime bosses.  Police say this is most likely what happened, confirming it in this brief interview."  

A harried-looking officer, whose eyes are sunken in, replaces the anchorman.  

"We believe that the older man, a possible Asian, was either kidnapped by the Resistance, which is the more likely possibility, or was targeted by city's underworld while being transported by the Resistance.  The Resistance could have been taking him to a safe spot for their people, but were spotted by enemies and had to flee."  

The anchorman reappears.  

"Whether or not the older man was a victim of circumstance or not, the authorities will continue their investigation.  The explosion has left little for the police to work with, including no bodies.  However, they insist that nothing could have survived such a blast, and likewise insist that both Morpheus and the unknown older male perished in the inferno.  

"This, though, leaves questions which can only be answered so well.  With the leader of the Resistance gone for good, what will become of it?  Will the most threatening terrorist organization ever to exist fall to pieces from infighting while in need of a new master?"  

The anchorman's gaze intensifies.  

"Or will it become ever more dangerous to the people of the world?  Analysts state that there is a strong possibility that Trinity, the woman reputed as the personal bodyguard and assassin for Morpheus, will take the reins of the organization and lead it on.  Others say that Neo, who is believed to be in a relationship of some fashion with Trinity, might take command.  It has long been theorized that Neo is the protégé of Morpheus, despite his rather recent emergence as compared to Trinity's years-long servitude of the Resistance.  

"Whatever the outcome, this station will be reporting it.  Later tonight, we share with you an exclusive interview with a spokesman for a Resistance-worshipping cult that is quickly becoming popular among young people, though it also attracts other ages as well."  

When the anchorman stops speaking, an image appears in the screen's corner, displaying a shadowy man with a robe on.  The image expands to fill the screen, and the footage begins to play a clip as a preview.  

"We of the Church of the Resistance are here to guide you to the true purpose of your lives, my brothers and sisters."  

The television turns off, and the viewer rises from his chair, eyebrow cocked despite no one being around to see it.  

"So, you and your fellows are shown as pariahs once more, Mr. Anderson," the former Agent Smith said to the switched-off television.  "It really is too bad that this story has no real truth to it, otherwise you'd have all been destroyed like the viruses you are.  Regardless, your end is coming."  

Smith walks to the room's only door and opens it, revealing several more Smiths.  

"Your end is coming very soon."  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Short, but it's supposed to be.  Feel free to comment on whatever you like.  

READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
